Our Wedding
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Our Story sekuel - Mungkin baru seorang Shim Changmin yang memiliki rekor ditolak lamarannya oleh sang kekasih sampai empat kali. Apa penyebab Kris menolaknya padahal Changmin tahu kalau Kris mencintainya, "Kupastikan lamaranku yang ke lima kau pasti akan menerimanya, little dragon"/ ChangKris-MinKris/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Dan kali ini sebuah permainan yang harus mereka lakukan berdua dan selesaikan berdua juga.

"_Saranghae_, Wu Yi Fan, _My Little Dragon_."

"_Nado_, Choikang Changmin, My _Magnae_ _Evil_."

.

.

Our Wedding

(Sekuel Our Story)

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: M for this chapter

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Aku tak mau Shim Changmin, jangan memaksaku," desis sang _namja_ blonde dengan suara dingin nan datar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku terus Wu YiFan?" Sang _namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu tampak frustasi karena sudah berulang kali di tolak oleh kekasihnya. Wajahnya berubah murung menatap sang _namja_ disebelahnya yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Menekurkan wajahnya ke meja, Changmin memakan kentang gorengnya dalam diam. Membuat suasana beku mereka merebak dengan kesunyian kecuali suara mulut Changmin yang tengah mengunyah makanannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin melakukannya?" tanya Kris akhirnya saat ia merasa bosan dengan keadaan mereka yang tanpa suara. Namun sepertinya kekasihnya tak jua mengeluarkan suaranya bahkan kini wajahnya dipalingkannya dari Kris walau posisinya tak berubah—menekur di meja.

'Ngambek, eoh?' geleng Kris melihat kelakuan bak anak kecil _sunbae_ sekaligus merangkap kekasih rahasianya ini.

Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam di balik kamera maupun manajemen bahkan hanya group mereka berdua plus sahabat baik Changmin saja yang mengetahuinya. Sebuah janji yang mereka sepakati saat mereka membuat komitmen serius tentang hubungan mereka. Dan semua orang yang mengetahuinya membantu mereka selama ini—termasuk kencan diam-diam hari ini.

Dua tahun sudah lamanya, Kris bersama Changmin. Bukan tahun yang mudah untuk menjalini sebuah hubungan dengan jadwal pertemuan yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Saat Changmin pergi ke Jepang, Kris ke Malaysia. Saat Kris di China Changmin ada di Korea. Bahkan jadwal mereka sungguh sangat bertolak belakang tanpa waktu istirahat sekedar untuk saling menyapa.

"Tanpa melakukannya sekarang pun kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, _Hyung_. Mengapa kau tak percaya?"

"Krauk. Krauk. Krauk."

Kris menggeram kesal saat mendengar suara yang sengaja dikeluarkan Changmin karena masih merasa kesal dengannya. Ingin rasanya ia memakan isi kepala Changmin saat ini.

"Terserah kalau kau mau mendiamkanku begini. Padahal aku sudah susah payah meminta manajer _hyung_ mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini. Kau tak bisa menghargai usahaku, _hyung_."

Kris menyeruput minumannya cepat mengacuhkan Changmin yang masih betah dengan kentang gorengnya daripada kekasihnya yang jauh-jauh datang dari China untuk menemuinya.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ akan segera wamil dan pasti Yunho _hyung_ pun juga."

"Heh?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin yang kini menatap ke depan dengan pandangan datar. Tak biasanya ia melihat Changmin begitu sedih begini.

"Dan aku akan sendirian selama itu. Apa aku tak boleh mengikat kekasihku sendiri dalam sebuah ikatan sah—jadi aku punya hak untuk menariknya ke sisiku—?" tanya Changmin menatap dalam pada maniks gelap Kris yang berkedip heran padanya.

Tersenyum kecil, Kris tahu pada akhirnya Changmin hanya takut ditinggalkan. Kekasihnya itu tak ingin sendirian terlebi bila ia yang akan pergi jauh nantinya.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana _hyung_. Dan YunJae _hyung_ pasti akan kembali dan mereka hanya pergi selama dua tahunan. Seharusnya kau belajar dewasa jadi seandainya mereka pergi dan kembali ada yang berubah di dirimu," ujar Kris menggenggam tangan Changmin erat, "dan pernikahan bukan hal main-main _hyung_. Banyak komitmen yang harus kau penuhi nantinya," sambung Kris lagi.

Sedari tadi Changmin memang sedang membujuk Kris untuk menikah. Berkali-kali ia memberikan sebuah lamaran romantis untuk Kris. Di restoran, kapal, taman bunga, bahkan menyewa satu malam penuh taman hiburan dan semuanya di tolak Kris. Dan kali ini saat mereka tengah menikmati makanan ringan di salah satu café Changmin kembali melamar Kris untuk keempat kalinya.

Bukan Changmin tak percaya. Ia sangat yakin Kris tak akan berselingkuh kemana-mana bahkan dengan teman satu groupnya. Changmin hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya sendiri dan mencoba percaya saat mereka terpisah jarak yang begitu jauh—karena jadwal panggung yang padat.

Tak lagi menahan marah saat melihat skinsip yang dilakukan sang terkasih di atas panggung. Tak menahan emosi saat melihat foto-foto Kris bersama siapa pun itu bertebaran di media sosia. Changmin hanya ingin mengatakan nanti kalau ia percaya karena Kris adalah miliknya. Seseorang yang sudah diikatnya dengan cincin platina di jari manisnya.

"Aku tahu ini memang belum pantas untukmu. Kau masih masih memiliki segudang jadwal di atas panggung bersama mereka. Maaf aku sudah memaksamu. Kita pulang saja, aku mau istirahat saja hari ini," ujar Changmin memakai kembali masker dan hoodienya. Menarik tangan Kris keluar dari café yang sedikit sepi. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti mereka, Changmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan Kris yang kini menepati bangku penumpangnya.

Dan Kris tak tahu ia harus mengatakan apa lagi saat ini. Bukan ia tak mau mengabulkan permintaan Changmin. Bukan ia tak mau mengikat diri bersama kekasihnya hanya saja Kris belum siap. Belum untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Changmin saat ia masih tak bisa sepenuhnya berada di sisi Changmin. Ada jarak yang begitu besar di antara mereka. Kris tak mau kalau pernikahan mereka hanya sebatas sebuah status di atas kertas.

'Mian _hyung_,' bisik Kris pelan saat Changmin mengantarnya ke depan dorm EXO bahkan _namja_ itu langsung pergi tanpa mengecup bibirnya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah absent dilakukan Changmin padanya. Bahkan biasanya mereka akan pulang setelah bergulat panas di atas ranjang sebuah hotel. Sepertinya hari ini Changmin benar-benar kecewa padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Lo Kris_-ge_ kenapa sudah pulang?" sang panda EXO itu tampak bingung melihat sang _gege_ kesayanganya sudah berada di rumah padahal hari masih panjang. Menarik _gege_nya ke ruang tengah, Tao tahu ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ tampan yang kini berwajah muram. Bahkan Kris tak menolak saat Tao menyeretnya.

"_Gege_ bertengkar dengan Changmin _sunbae_?" tanya Tao pelan. Walau belum sepenuhnya memberikan izin kepada _sunbae_ jangkungnya untuk membawa pergi _gege_ kesayanganya setiap kali mereka ke Korea, Tao tak bisa menampik kalau _gege_nya terlihat bahagia bersama sang _sunbae_ seram.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Tao baby," ujar Kris tersenyum kecil. Mengusap helai pirang milik Tao perlahan.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu ge, _gege_ membuat Tao sedih."

Kris tersentak dan sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala Tao. Tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup pipi Tao, Kris beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Kalau yang lain mencari _gege_ katakan saja _gege_ sedang tak ingin diganggu ne, baby-ah," pesan Kris dan diangguki Tao walau ia sendiri tak puas dengan jawaban Kris. Tapi Tao tak bisa memaksa Kris bercerita padanya.

Sepertinya mencari 'ummanya' dan bercerita padanya akan lebih baik daripada ia sendiri di ruang tengah saat 'saudaranya'yang lain sedang tak ada di dorm. Hanya ada Luhan, D.O dan Lay di dorm bersama dirinya dan ketiga _gege_ cantiknya itu sedang memasak di dapur.

"Tao pastikan akan membanting _sunbae_ seram itu kalau sampai membuat _gege_ kesayangan Tao sedih," ujar Tao dengan aura neraka yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu beranjak pelan meninggalkan ruang tengah mencari komplotannya untuk menganiaya Changmin nantinya.

"Tao? Kenapa memasang wajah seram begitu?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Tao memasuki dapur dengan wajah di tekuk. Membuat siapa saja rasanya akan langsung menjauh dari sang _namja_ panda berjulukan crying baby itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Luhan_-ge_. Hanya berniat memutilasi seseorang saja nanti," ujar Tao tersenyum manis walau perkataanya tak menujukkan hal yang sama membuat Luhan hanya geleng_-ge_leng kepala mendengarnya.

"Kalau baby umma mau memutilasi seseorang, umma ikut ne?" ujar Lay yang baru saja bergabung dan mengacak surai hitam milik baby kesayangannya. Membuat Luhan dan D.O menghela napas berharap apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang itu tak akan benar adanya.

"Memang siapa obyeknya Tao?" tanya D.O heran dan Tao hanya menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

"Nanti D.O _hyung_ juga tahu kok," balas Tao mencomot makanan yang dibuat Lay sembari menggandeng sang umma untuk membuatkan sesuatu sebagai salam kecil untuk sang _sunbae_ karena sudah membuat _gege_ kesayangannya bersedih. Mencampurkan sedikit obat pencahar sepertinya tak buruk juga.

Walau Tao takut, kalau untuk Kris sang panda bisa melakukan apa pun termasuk menghadapi raja setan yang kini sedang berguling-guling—ngambek—di apartemen umma cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Ya, Shim Changmin berhenti membuat apartemenku berantakan!" teriak Jaejoong kesal pada _namja_ jangkung yang sedari tadi berguling-guling di atas karpet tebalnya. Sedikit aneh melihatnya karena sejak tadi Changmin malah menanggurkan makananya.

"Dia menolakku lagi, _Hyung_~" Changmin menarik boneka beruang besar milik Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Membawa sang boneka berguling bersamanya membuat Jaejoong merasakan bagaimana memiliki bayi besar yang kelakukannya tak lebih baik dari tubuh jangkungnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau tunggu saja, _pabbo_. Kau pikir pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang main-main begitu. Itu butuh komitmen dan perasaan yang kuat diantara kalian."

Changmin menghentikan aksi guling-gulingnya dan duduk dihadapan Jaejoong berbatas dengan sang beruang di tengah mereka.

"Apa itu artinya perasaan Kris tak sekuat perasaanku _hyung_. Apa hubungan kami bahkan tak ada artinya untuknya sekarang. Padahal aku ingin seperti kalian. Berharap ada ikatan pasti di jariku bersamanya."

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin. Mengerti bagaimana perasaan Changmin saat ini. Itulah yang dirasakanya sebelum Yunho memasangkan cincin di jari tengahnya. Saat sang beruang miliknya benar-benar melamarnya dan menjadikannya milik seorang Jung Yunho seutuhnya setahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja, kurasa Kris juga bukan tak memikirkannya. Kurasa ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari ini."

"Maksud _hyung_ hubungan kami tak penting begitu?"

Sepertinya perkataan Jaejoong salah sasaran saat mendung mulai menghinggapi wajah Changmin. Sedikit membuat Jaejoong merasakan perasaan bersalah karenanya. Menarik napasnya singkat, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap surai hitam milik Changmin.

"Percayalah, Min. kau harus percaya pada Kris. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat perasaanmu akan lebih kokoh. Jika bukan sekarang mungkin Kris akan mengiyakannya lain waktu."

Mengangguk, Changmin tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia berbalik sembari menggendong boneka milik Jaejoong menuju salah satu kamar yang menjadi miliknya di apartemen _hyung_ cantiknya. Kamar yang selalu digunakannya saat ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Dan rasanya Changmin benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini.

"Hah … sepertinya aku harus menelpon Yunnie untuk membawa Kris kemari. Bayi besar itu pasti diam di kamar seharian," ujar Jaejoong sedikit khawatir juga karena sedari tadi Changmin bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang~" koor dari tujuh orang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki dorm EXO itu sedikit memekakkan telinga. Bahkan Lay langsung menggeplak kepala salah satunya yang bersuara paling keras.

"Apa kalian tak bisa masuk dengan tenang?" tanya Luhan juga karena takut suara besar member EXO tersebut membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di dalam kamar terbangun.

Tadi ia memang sempat memeriksa kamar Kris dan menemukan leadernya yang tengah tertidur dan sepertinya Kris benar-benar sedang ada pikiran saat melihatnya tidur dengan gelisah.

"Eh … Kris _hyung_ masih belum pulang, Luhan _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun tak melihat leader EXO-M itu.

"Bodoh kau Sehun. Mana mungkin jam segini Kris _hyung_ pulang ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang. Dia pasti sedang make love dengan kekasihnya." Dan kalimat frontal Kai itu langsung mendapatkan lemparan telak dari Kyungsoo yang melemparnya dengan bantal duduk.

"Dasar bocah mesum," ujar Lay ikut menggeplak kepala Kai dengan sadisnya dan membuat semua member tertawa karenanya.

"Kris_-ge_ di kamar kok Kai," ujar Tao tak mengubah posisi duduknya di depan tv membuat member yang baru masuk itu melihat D.O, Lay, dan Luhan bingung.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, Suho-ah. Hanya saja kata Tao, Kris sedang tak ingin diganggu itu saja." Lay akhirnya buka suara saat semua mata masih melihat mereka heran. Karena jarang-jarang Kris akan berada di dorm bila ia sedang kelua bersama _sunbae_ jangkung mereka.

"Ne Kai … make love itu apa?" tanya Tao saat melihat Kai duduk disampingnya dan mencomot makananya.

"Errr itu—" Kai tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat kedua _hyung_nya tengah menatapnya tajam, seakan ingin mengulitinya.

'Mati kau Kamjjong,' bisik Lay dan Luhan dari jauh.

"I—itu kau tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun _sunbae_." Berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah, Kai melarikan diri sebelum kedua uke galak itu mengulitinya dan membuatnya menjadi makan malam mereka. Membuat D.O yang melihatnya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa harus tanya Kyuhyun _gege_?" tanya Tao heran dengan mimik wajah bingungnya. Membuat mereka yang melihat tertawa dengan kalimat polos Tao. Apa baby panda mereka itu lupa kalau Kyuhyun _sunbae_ itu kini berstatus kekasihnya. Tepatnya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Walau sepertinya Tao tak mengerti pasti arti hubungan mereka. Tentu saja bila Changmin yang menjadi otak penyatuan keduanya dengan sedikit permainan kecil pastinya.

"Lay-ah. Sekarang Kris ada dikamarnya?" tanya Suho mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menariknya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ne. Bisa kau lihat dia sebentar? Sejak tadi ia bahkan tak keluar dari kamar."

"Aku? Lagi?"

"Tentu saja memang kau mau aku menyuruh Tao? Yang ada _baby_ pandaku malah ikut menangis di dalam kamar Kris. Sudah pergi sana," ujar Lay sembari mendorong Suho ke arah kamar Kris. Dan ia harus menyiapkan makanan untuk 'anak-anak' mereka yang mulai ribut sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya?" Suho mendorong pelan pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci dan mendapati Kris tengah duduk bersandar di kepala bed. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong bahkan sepertinya Kris tak menyadari kalau Suho masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?" tanya Suho sesaat ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kris.

Kris yang akhirnya tersadar tersenyum kecil mendapati Suho di kamarnya. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat lemah di depan leader seperjuangannya itu, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu mengatakan tidak _hyung_. Dan rasanya ini seperti de javu bukan? Saat mendapati wajah murungmu lagi. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Changmin _sunbae_ bukan?"

Telak. Karena apa yang dikatakan Suho benar adanya. Apa segitu terbacanya ekpresi wajahnya saat semua berhubungan dengan _sunbae_nya tersebut.

"Apa dia melamarmu lagi dan kau menolaknya?" tanya Suho pelan. Memang hanya pada Suho Kris bercerita soal lamaran Changmin padanya. Kepalanya bisa pecah kalau menyimpannya seorang diri. Setidaknya Suho akan menjaga rahasianya dengan baik.

"Hah … kau ini seperti tengah mengalami Propose blue ne? bila semua orang mengalami marriage blue kau malah sebaliknya."

"Entahlah Suho-ah. Aku tak mengerti apa Changmin _hyung_ tak bisa percaya padaku?" tanya Kris memandang platfon kamarnya kosong.

"Bukan tak percaya _hyung_ mungkin Changmin _sunbae_ hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Meyakinkan kalau kau adalah miliknya. Setidaknya dengan melihat lingkaran ikatan kalian di jarinya ia tak perlu meluapkan emosi yang tak perlu."

"Apa kau dengan Lay juga begitu?" balik Kris lagi membuat Suho gelagapan dengan kebiasaan Kris yang selalu berbalik menyerangnya. Melirik kecil pada kalung yang menjuntai keluar dengan sebuah cincin di dalamnya.

"Ya _hyung_ itu tak ada hubunga—"

"Tapi kalian bertunangan setengah tahun yang lalu bukan?" canda Kris tertawa kecil. Dan Suho sepertinya hanya mengalah yang terpenting setidaknya sedikit awan mendung milik Kris sedikit menghilang.

"Sebaiknya kau berbicara lagi dengannya _hyung_. Kurasa tak buruk juga menjadi 'suami' seorang Shim Changmin bukan?" goda Suho lagi membuat Kris melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Aku belum menyetujuinya."

"Ya dan aku bertaruh kau pasti akan menyetujui lamaran ke lima-nya. Apa kau tak takut kalau Changmin _sunbae_ beralih mencari yang lain? Kudengar banyak yeoja yang mengincarnya," ujar Suho kembali melancarkan godaanya berpikir kalau Kris akan terpengaruh walau sebenarnya raut wajah _namja_ China-Canadian itu tak berubah.

"Itu tak akan terjadi. Aku tahu perasaanya padaku."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan _hyung_? Walau mungkin hanya status kalian yang berubah karena semua kepadatan jadwal kita. Dan membuat baik Changmin _sunbae_ atau pun kau tak bisa menjalaninya sebagaimana mestinya, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Changmin _sunbae_ padamu," ujar Suho berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kris yang masih terlihat berpikir. Berhenti sejenak saat merasakan adanya getaran di dalam kantong celananya.

"Oh ya _hyung_ ada pesan dari Yunho _sunbae_," ujar Suho kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris, "Changmin _sunbae_ ada diapartemen kekasihnya. Dan kau harus kesana karena sepertinya Changmin _sunbae_ sakit. Karena tak menyentuh makanannya sejak siang tadi," tambah Suho yang sontak membuat Kris menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar melewati Suho. Tak menyadari kalau sebuah lengkung senyuman terpatri di bibir leader EXO-K tersebut.

"Kalau kau begitu khawatirnya kenapa tak menyetujuinya, _Hyung_?" Suho hanya menggeleng melihatnya, "maaf aku sedikit membohongimu, ya."

Suho menutup pelan pintu kamar Kris. Kembali ke tempat kekasihnya dan para membernya yang terlihat membatu karena seakan melihat hantu tengah berlari melewati mereka. Dan Suho hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kris?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang _namja_ blonde di depan pintu apartemennya. Tidak, bila Kris tampak panik dan tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Memang apa yang terjadi, tak biasanya penampilan Kris yang begitu tenang bisa seperti ini.

"Kalau kau mencari Changmin ia ada dikamarnya," ujar Jaejoong lagi saat Kris masih tak bersuara padanya. Mempersilahkan _namja_ blonde itu untuk masuk, "oh ya Kris. Changmin baik-baik saja, tak usah secemas itu," tambah Jaejoong melihat Kris yang sedikit terkejut lalu membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar Changmin.

"Apa Yunnie mengatakan sesuatu pada Suho tadi ya?" bathin Jaejoong bingung. Yunho memang menitipkan pesan pada Suho karena ponsel Kris tak bisa dihubungi sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke kamar saja," ujar Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dimana kekasihnya sedang bersantai ria dikamarnya—menikmati satu hari libur mereka yang sangat berharga. Senyum Jaejoong sedikit melengkung melihat Kris yang sedikit ragu membuka kamar yang sudah dikenalnya tersebut.

"Dasar mereka. Itu." Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dan berharap 'anak' kesayangannya tak akan membuat pertunjukan erotis dengan suara-suara aneh nantinya yang pastinya membuat beruang besarnya terpancing dan membuatnya haus berjalan mengangkang menahan perih menahan sakit sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ …"

Kris memanggil lirih _namja_ yang membelangkanginya dengan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar. Kekanakan memang. Namunn senyum kecil Kris terukir saat merasakan tubuh Changmin yang dalam temperatur biasa dan itu artinya Jaejoong _hyung_ berbicara jujur padanya. Tidak dengan leader EXO-K itu dan ingatkan Kris untuk memberika kejutan kecil pada Suho sepulangnya nanti.

Mendengar dengkuran kecil dari bibir Changmin, Kris menarik selimut Changmin yang berantakan dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Changmin. Mengecup kecil dahi Changmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin.

Menyampingkan tubuhnya sendiri, Kris tepat berhadapan dengan punggung besar Changmin di hadapannya. Menyentuhnya perlahan, Kris memeluknya erat dari belakang dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin.

"Apa kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi, _Hyung_?" bisik Kris pelan tak yakin Changmin akan mendengarnya. Toh Kris memang ingin berbicara seorang diri.

"Aku tak pernah tidak bermimpi untuk bersamamu selamanya. Hanya saja aku tak yakin dengan diriku sendiriku. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu _hyung_. Perasaanku bukan permainan belaka. Itu semua serius." Kris masih terus saja berbicara sendiri tak menyadari kalau kelopak mata Changmin terbuka. Tepatnya sejak Kris masuk ke ruangan ini Changmin sudah terbangun dan mendengar semua perkataan Kris.

"Dan maaf sudah menolak lamaranmu lagi. Kau benar-benar pantangan menyerah ya," ujar Kris terkekeh pelan.

Changmin mengulum senyum tipis mendengar tawa kecil Kris dibelakangnya. Setidaknya ia tahu Kris tidak menganggap enteng semua yang dilakukannya. Setidaknya perasaanya sama dan mungkin menunggu sebentar lagi tak masalah bukan.

"Berikan aku waktu _hyung_, biarkan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku pantas bersamamu. Dan memberikanmu jawaban yang tepat nantinya."

Bruk

Kris terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh Changmin berbalik dan berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Sedikit mengernyikan alisnya saat melihat seringai kecil yang terpasang di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa yang mau melamarmu lagi, Wu YiFan?"

"Kau—kau mendengar semuanya _hyung_?" Bola mata Kris bergerak tak teratur saat merasakan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya. Walau ia sedikit kesal karena _namja_ itu berpura-pura tidur. Setidaknya ia lega Changmin tak lagi marah padanya. Bertengkar di hari libur yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, itu benar-benar sebuah kesialan yang menyebalkan bukan.

"Tentu aku mendengar semuanya. Kenapa kau tak mengatakan langsung padaku kalau kau masih takut terikat bersamaku?" tanya Changmin pelan, menopang tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kris sekedar mengurangi beban yang diterima Kris dibawahnya.

"Aku tak takut _hyung_. Aku hanya tak mau semua hanya menjadi sebatas formalitas. Bahkan saat aku menginginkan kau disisiku," ujar Kris menangkup kedua pipi Changmin didepannya.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, Kris. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri."

Tertawa kecil, Kris menarik kedua pipi Changmin ke arah berlawanan, "memang sejak kapan kau bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain _hyung_? Kecuali makanan di dalam kepalamu itu."

"Cywapa bwilang akwhku jgha mwewikirkhwanmhu."

"Aku atau tubuhku?" goda Kris kecil. Mengecup singkat bibir Changmin dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Changmin.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Changmin memainkan jarinya di wajah Kris, "sepertinya aku mulai lapar Kris … Jangan salahkan aku menghabisimu malam ini," ujar Changmin menurunkan kepalanya membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan, "gara-gara kau, aku terpaksa menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kamar hanya untuk merenung bahkan aku menolak makanan yang diberikan Jaejoong _hyung_ padaku."

"Benarkah? Aku tersanjung menjadi yang pertama dibandingkan 'kekasihmu' itu _hyung_," bisik Kris menyindir Changmin pelan dan tertawa di dalam hati melihat raut wajah Changmin yang mengeras. Telak dan tepat sasaran.

"Saa mau 'memakanku' sekarang, Changmin-ah?" tawar Kris menarik kepala Changmin semakin dekat. Memiringkan kepalanya hingga membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Lembut dan terasa sangat kenyal.

Dan Kris tak keberatan saat Changmin mengambil alih dengan melumat bibirnya sebagai awal permainan mereka yang tertunda. Malam masih panjang untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka kali ini, bukan.

.

.

.

Baju-baju tampak berserakan di dalam kamar di salah satu apartemen mewah di Seoul itu. Tak tampak penerangan sedikit pun di dalamnya. Hanya rembulan malam saja yang menelusup masuk melalui balkon kamar yang tak tertutup.

"Umhpp … umphnp …" Dua pasang bibir itu masih bergulat di dalam mulut salah satunya dengan menghisap habis seisinya. Membiarkan cairan saliva mengalir deras dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Kris meremas kuat rambut Changmin di atasnya. Mengerang tertahan di dalam mulutnya sendiri. Gesekan tubuh yang tak berbalut apa pun itu membuatnya dapat merasakan hangatnya kulit manusia, ditambah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Tautan mereka tak lama terlepas menyisakan benang saliva diantara keduanya. Menjilati bibir Kris pelan, kecupan dari bibir Changmin pindah ke leher jenjang milik Kris. Membuat tanda sepanjang sepanjang tulang selangka milik Kris hingga ke dadanya. Bisa dipastikan besok Kris tak bisa mengenakan baju berlengan pendek bila lehernya sendiri penuh bitemark dari Changmin.

"Ouch … jangan terlalu banyak _hyung_. Manajer _hyung_ bisa membunuhku nanti," ingat Kris pada Changmin yang masih betah mengukir karya di tubuhnya. Perih dan nikmat di saat bersamaan merasakan gigi Changmin di tubuhnya.

Kepala Kris mendongak ke atas menahan desahannya saat merasakan jilatan kecil di daerah dadanya. Walau mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali namun entah mengapa Kris tak pernah bisa melihat langsung maniks Changmin yang tengah 'memakan' habis puttingnya seakan ia bisa langsung terhisap ke dalam maniks gelap milik Changmin.

Tangan Changmin yang menganggur bergerak perlahan menuju ke bawah. Memijat pelan kejantanan Kris yang terkulas lemas. Tak lama hingga benda itu kini tegak berdiri dan terasa menusuk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun ternyata? Kenapa bisa begitu cepat YiFan-ssi?" goda Changmin pelan menurunkan kepalanya tepat dihadapan kejantanan Kris. Menjilatinya perlahan dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Dengan tangan yang kini mengurut bola kembar milik Kris, "apa karena sudah lama tak kusentuh, kau jadi sensitif begini?"

"Shit! Jangan menggodaku _hyung_!" teriak Kris frustasi saat changmin bergerak perlahan membuat rasa sakit karena tak bisa datang terasa di ujung kejantanannya.

"Arkh!"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia yang berada di atas tubuh Changmin. "kau mau bermain-main denganku, _hyung_?" tanya Kris pelan menurunkan satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Changmin—celananya—seutuhnya. Membuat ia menemukan 'mainan' baru.

Menurunkan kepalanya sendiri, Kris meraup milik Changmin ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan gerakan perlahan keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya.

"Sshhhh …" Changmin mendesis kecil merasakan gigi Kris yang berbenturan dengan kejantanannya membuat benda di dalam mulut Kris itu semakin menegang keras.

"Agh! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kris kesal saat tengah menikmati 'lolipop'nya ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Melihat ukurannya sepertinya itu adalah jari tengah tangan Changmin.

"Teruskan saja, biar yang di sini aku yang urus," ujar Changmin menurunkan kepala Kris melanjutkan kegiatannya sedangkan jarinya terus keluar masuk lubang milik Kris.

"Uhmph … nghhh …" Kris menghentikan sejenak hisapannya saat sesuatu semakin menyeruak masuk. Rasanya benar-benar sakit karena jari Changmin bergerak acak di dalam sana.

"Sudah." Changmin menarik kepalan Kris dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Bermain lidah di dalam dan di luar mulut Kris hingga kemudian kembali bergulat di dalam sana. Lelehan saliva mereka yang telah bercampur tampak mengalir bebas.

"Berbaliklah, Kris," bisik Changmin pelan menjilati leher Kris yang terlihat basah oleh keringat.

Mengangguk, Kris memposisikan lubangnya tepat di depan wajah Changmin. Lubang berwarna kemerahan yang tengah berkedut lapar dengan kejantanan milik Kris yang menggantung tegang.

"Tahan ne. Aku tak menemukan lube di kamar ini—"

"Tung—"

Jleb

Tanpa bisa menunggu Kris meneruskan kalimatnya, Changmin sudah menyentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang milik Kris. Membuat Kris langsung berteriak kesakitan karena lubangnya yang terasa kering dan bergesekan dengan kejantanan milik Changmin.

"Shit! Bisakah kau lebih lembut _hyung_! Kau tahu rasanya ini benar-benar sakit, Fuck! Atau kau mau mencobanya sendiri!" Kris menyumpah serampah kekasihnya sendiri yang kini tertawa mendengar umpatannya.

"Mian Kris. Aku hanya tak sabar," ujar Changmin pelan. Mengecup sepanjang tulang punggung Kris dengan lembut. Membuat kemarahan little dragon miliknya sedikit berkurang.

"Hah … bergeraklah _hyung_. Rasanya aneh kalau kau hanya diam di dalam sana."

Mengangguk, Changmin mulai bergeak keluar masuk lubang milik Kris. Menyentuh titik yang sangat dihafalnya membuat bibir Kris melantunkan desahan pengiring permainan mereka.

"Agh! Agh! Di sana _hyung_ … nghhh!"

"Kau sempit, Kris."

Kris menarik sprei di bawahanya kuat saat merasakan sodokan Changmin semakin kuat di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Desahan dan erangannya yang terlantun sangat keras, menggema di dinding kamar.

"Hah! Faster _hyung_! Akhhh! Aghh!"

Changmin mengocok kejantanan milik Kris dengan tangannya tanpa sedikit pun menurunkan kecepatan miliknya. Memijat putting milik Kris dengan tangannya yang lain. Membiarkan kekasihnya gila dengan semua setiap sentuhannya.

"Cum … _hyung_ … aa—lwepasss …"

"Bersama, Kris." Changmin semakin bergerak dengan cepat sengaja menutup jalan keluar milik Kris dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu semakin mengerang kesakitan. Sebentar saja hingga dirasanya kejantanannya di dalam lubang Kris semakin besar dan membesar.

"Hyunnggggg!/ Krisss!"

_Bruk_

Tubuh Kris terjatuh dengan tubuh Changmin yang menghimpitnya. Napas keduanya tampak berlomba. Mencari oksigen yang hampir menipis di dalam paru-parunya.

"Sampai aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok, kubunuh kau _hyung_."

Changmin hanya tertawa dengan ancaman milik Kris. Bukan salahnya juga yang tak bisa melewatkan hidangan lezat di depannya.

Mengecup surai pirang milik Kris, changmin mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu erat. Rasanya bodoh dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Tapi setidaknya Changmin semakin tahu kalau Kris benar-benar mencintainya walau _namja_ blonde itu tak pernah mengumbar kata-kata cinta padanya.

"Kupastikan lamaranku yang ke lima kau pasti akan menerimanya, _little dragon_."

Kris meringis kecil saat Changmin mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan di atas sana Changmin masih menghimpitnya bahkan dengan tautan mereka yang masih belum terlepas.

"Yakinnya … memang apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hyung_?"tanya Kris memainkan jarinya di wajah Changmin.

Menaikkan lengkung bibirnya ke atas, Changmin mencium lembut dahi milik Kris yang basah, berulang-ulang penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun dan memastikan kau menjawab hanya dengan 'ya' pada tanggal enam november nanti."

Kris melebarkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada tanggal yang diberikan Changmin. Bahkan dua tahun mereka bersama tak sekali pun mereka bertemu pada tanggal tersebut karena jadwal yang benar-benar tak bisa diakali. Dan Kris tak pernah keberatan toh baik ia dan Changmin tahu pasti resiko di balik hubungan mereka.

"Jangan berjanji bila kau tak bisa mene—umphhh—" Kris tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat bibir Changmin sudah menutup mulutnya erat dalam sebuah ciuman lainnya. Hangat dan liar di dalam sana.

"Pabbo! Hentikan kebiasaanmu memotong pembicaraan seseorang dengan ciuman itu, _Hyung_." Kris mendelik kesal pada Changmin yang malah tertawa melihatnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar suka melihat berbagai ekpresi yang keluar di wajah datarnya.

"Hanya denganmu, Kris. Apa kau mau aku mencium orang lain?"

"Lakukan dan kupastikan juniormu langsung kukebiri saat itu juga."

Tawa Changmin semakin kuat mendengarnya. Sifat posesif Kris itu sungguh menyenangkan. Padahal kalau di depan orang lain kekasihnya akan bersikap sedikit acuh dan hanya akan melakukan kontak ringan. Namun bila mereka berdua kau akan menemukan sisi lain dari seorang duizzhang EXO-M—posesif dan liar. dan hanya Changmin yang mengetahuinya.

"_Understand Captain_ … _Wanna another round, Dragon_?" tanya Changmin menggesekan tubuh mereka membuat Kris mendesah kecil. Changmin menyeringai melihat wajah Kris yang memucat merasakan ada yang terbangun di dalam sana.

Dan Changmin tak membuang waktu membiarkan Kris berpikir. Meraup bibir Kris dalam sebuah ciuman, sebuah ronde lainnya di malam gelap kembali dimulai.

Kris membiarkan Changmin mengoyak lubangnya untuk kesekian kali malam ini.

Mendesah dan mengerang merasakan setiap sentuhan Changmin di dalam lubangnya.

Mereka akan selalu memastikan setiap sentuhan ini bukanlah hanya having sex semata. Changmin akan memberikan setiap kasih sayang dan cinta dalam permainannya. Meyakinkan Kris kalau ia benar-benar mencintai _namja_ blonde ini. Membuat sebuah kegiatan malam menjadi sebuah "making love"— dan membuat Kris meneriakan namanya sepanjang malam.

"Changmin … Changmin …"

Kris menarik kepala Changmin. Menyatukan sebuah ciuman lembut, membiarkan sesuatu yang basah dan cair mengisi lubangnya hingga penuh dan meluber. Kris bisa merasakan bagaimana ia dicintai oleh magnae DB5K.

"_Love you_ … Kris."

"_Love you too_, Changmin-ah."

Dan keduanya tertidur dengan posisi bersebelahan dan tangan yang bertaut. Lelah bermain 'teriakan tengah malam' tak menyadari kalau seseorang terpaksa menanggung akibat dari desahan dan erangan di kamar mereka. Terbelenggu di dalam kungkungan 'beruang besar' lapar.

"Kubunuh kau Shim Changmin!"

"Ayo bermain sampai pagi, Boo."

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berkunjung ke apartemen Jaejoong pagi harinya. sedikit heran melihat sang 'umma' sahabat _evil_nya itu berjalan seperti penguin dengan rintihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Salahkan bocah setan itu," tunjuk Jaejoong pada Changmin yang memandangnya heran dari kursi di seberang mereka.

"Aku?" Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri heran. Memang apa hubunganya cara jalan ummanya dengan dirinya. Memangnya dia yang membobol lubang _hyung_ cantiknya itu.

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan spatula di tangannya, "gara-gara suara kekasihmu itu, appa pabbomu itu malah menyerangku habis-habisan. Apa kau tahu dia baru berhenti pukul setengah tiga pagi."

"Hahahaha … itu salahmu sendiri _hyung_. Bukan salah suara little dragonku. Fufufu apa suara kekasihku begitu menggoda sampai appaku menyerangmu seganas itu _hyung_."

"Ya Shim Changmin _pabbo_! Tak ada sarapan pagi hari ini."

"Eeeehhhhh!" Changmin sentak berdiri dari bangkunya. Menarik tangan Jaejoong yang hendak meninggalkan masakannya di dapur. Padahal sejak kemarin ia bahkan belum makan dan sekarang _hyung_ kesayangannya menghentikan acara memasaknya.

"Lakukan sendiri. Padahal kupikir kau akan kelaparan karena belum makan sejak kemarin. Buat saja sendiri sana." Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangan Changmin dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan diri dari rasa sakit yang sedari tadi berdenyut dari bagian bawahnya.

Changmin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya karena sudah membuat umma kesayangannya ngamuk pagi-pagi begini.

Padahal Jaejoong bersusah payah bangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Changmin karena ia takut Changmin sakit.

Dan menemukan suara berisik dari dapurnya ia memastikan ada anak _evil_ yang tengah kelaparan saat ini.

"Hah … kau sih, Min. sudah tahu kalau berhadapan dengan Jaejoong _hyung_ yang badmood itu mengerikan."

"Hiiks … Kyu aku lapar," ujar Changmin menekurkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi namun ia tak menemukan makanan cepat saji di dapur _hyung_nya. Hanya bahan mentah untuk dimasak, "kau saja yang masak, Kyu?"

"Kau mau aku dibunuh Jaejoong _hyung_ karena membuat dapurnya berantakan? Tidak terima kasih." Kyuhyun mendeatglare Changmin yang memasang wajah memelas padanya.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa ada titipan dari dorm EXO untukmu."

Changmin mengambil kantong kertas yang diberikan, matanya langsung berbinar saat menemukan sekotak cupcake di dalam sana.

"Tao yang memberikannya padaku, hanya saja aku sedikit curiga karena panda kecil itu tersenyu manis. Jadi lebih baik jangan dima—"

"Cupcake~ _ittadakimasu_." Changmin tak memperhatikan perkataan Kyuhyun dan meraup rakus enam buah cupcake itu. Memindahkan tempatnya dari kantong kertas ke dalam lambungnya.

"—kan. Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat wajah Changmin yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Bahkan tangannya kini memegang perutnya.

"Toileeettt!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng melihat ulah ajaib _namja_ pemilik suara tinggi tersebut. Tak peduli kalau teriakannya akan membangunkan orang-orang di apartemen ini.

Tertarik, Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong kertas kecil yang berada di dalam kantong kertas tersebut. Kertas yang berisikan pesan untuk Changmin. Dan senyum Kyuhyun terukir membacanya. Meletakkannya di atas meja dan beralih ke konter milik Jaejoong, Kyuhyun mencoba membuat teh pahit untuk Changmin. Karena bisa dipastikan sahabat _evil_nya itu akan sibuk beberapa jam ke depan—bolak balik toilet.

"Dasar panda nakal."

.

TBC

.

"_Changmin sunbae ini hadiah kecil karena sudah membuat gege Tao sedih. Selamat menikmati ne^^~._

_Tao_

_._

A/N:

Ini Twoshoot last chapternya bakal dipublish bertepan dengan ultah Kris nanti ya^^~ mian buat nc-an yang rada absurb …. Mizu lagi gak connect banget buat ngetik ff tapi maksain juga karena kepala Mizu malah tambah sakit mikirin yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini apalagi kalau jauh-jauh dari ff.

Dan maaf buat updatean multichapter yang bakal telat banget. Kalau urusan Mizu udah kelar Mizu balik kok dan nyelesain semua multichapter Mizu jadi jangan lupain Mizu ne ;_;

Special Thanks fo Last Chapter Our Story^^

Meyla Rahma| kyuelf| Chyun| Juli Constantine| Re| askasufa| Kim Eun Sob| Ekasudaryadi| Loli93| miszshanty05| MimiJJW| Sholania| PandaMYP| MinnieChangkyu56| The Biggest Fan of YunJae| Meyminimin| riredhana| OhSooYeol| Zheyra Sky| OktaLuvJaejoong| Desty Cassie

Sampai jumpa lagi

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Saengil Chukkae Kris Wu~

Dedicated for born day of Wu YiFan aka Kris Wu.

.

Enjoy it^^ baca author note di bawah ya Dear :D

.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu lagi, Min?"

"Harus, Kyu. Ayolah hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan."

"Hanya aku yang memiliki otak _evil_ sama sepertimu begitu kan maksudmu?"

Changmin tertawa menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Sahabat _evil_nya itu sedang kesal karena diganggu di tengah malam buta karena kedatangan seorang _evil_ yang mengganggu tidurnya. Seorang Shim Changmin yang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam dorm Suju.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kyu?"

"Memang aku bisa mengatakan tidak? Tapi kali ini bayarannya tak murah."

"Hahaha tenang saja bukankah aku selalu menepati janjiku," ujar Changmin santai membuat Kyuhyun berniat memutilasi anak YunJae ini jika tidak mengingat akibatnya. Asal kalian tahu saja bayaran yang diberikan Changmin itu benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Aku kan sudah memberikan bayaran yang bagus, Anak panda itu lucu kan?"

_Plak_

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Changmin, menggeleng dengan semua isi otak _namja_ pecinta makana tersebut. Belum puas memiliki leader EXO-M, Changmin bahkan mengumpankannya dengan sang _baby_ panda kesayangan Kris tersebut. Sehingga Changmin kini bebas hanya berdua dengan _dragon_ miliknya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang katakan padaku. Kau tahu aku benar-benar ngatuk, Voldemin Pabbo." Kyuhyun mendeathglare Changmin yang memasang seringaian padanya. Semoga kau masih baik-baik saja nanti, Kris.

.

.

Our Wedding

(Sekuel Our Story)

Cast:

_EvilDragon_ aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: Safe for this chapter

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Wu YiFan aka Kris Wu tampak sedang gusar di kamarnya di dorm EXO di Korea. Wajah _namja_ tampan itu tampak tertekuk kesal. Berkali-kali ia memandang ponselnya di tangannya namun apa yang diharapkannya tak muncul bahkan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Kemana kau _hyung_?"

Selepas pertemuan mereka bulan lalu, Kris seakan kehilangan kontak dengan kekasihnya. Seorang Shim Changmin seakan tenggelam entah kemana. Bukan berarti Kris tak bisa melihatnya hanya saja mereka bagai orang asing. Selepas SMTown kemarin mereka memang sempat keluar bersama namun bukan dalam artian berdua akan tetapi EXO dan TVXQ! Membuat Kris hanya bisa mengacuhkan sang _namja_ mengingat betapa banyak orang disekeliling mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kalau begini. Karena bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah sepakat. Mereka hanya _sunbae _dan _hoobae_ apabila ada orang lain disekitar mereka walau pun hanya satu orang.

Dan sekarang sepertinya Kris baru merasakan kalau semua benar-benar tak menyenangkan karena selama ini pesan dari Changmin tak pernah absent dari ponselnya. Sejauh apa pun jarak mereka.

"Apa kau masih marah soal lamaran itu, _Hyung_?"

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang miliknya. Maniks gelapnya menatap pada lingkaran kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Lingkaran dengan spidol merah pada tanggal kelahirannya.

Enam november. Hari ulang tahunnya sekaligus comeback special EXO. Juga satu janji yang seharusnya ditepati oleh seseorang.

"Hah … sudahlah toh, pasti akan sama dengan tahun lalu. Kau pasti akan tak akan datang _hyung_. Lagi-lagi aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri."

Tak sepenuhnya sendiri karena Kris akan merayakannya dengan membernya di dorm. Melakukan hal gila semalam suntuk dan menghancurkan dorm dengan sampah-sampah makanan hingga keesokan harinya.

"Masih ada fansku yang akan merayakannya bersama." Bathin Kris mengingat kalau hari kelahirannya tahun ini bertepatan dengan perayaan EXO dan mereka mungkin sudah mempersiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya.

"Stupid _Evil_."

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ jangkung tampak tengah melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga bertelanjang dada. Tak memperdulikan angin malam yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya _namja_ itu membiarkan dadanya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Mengambil ponselnya dan menghidupkannya—menghubungi seseorang.

Lama ia mendapati suara di seberang sana menjawabnya. Hingga akhirnya seseorang mengangkat panggilanya. Tak membutuhkan basa-basi _namja_ tampan itu langsung bertanya.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

"_Aissshh … berisik Min. kau benar-benar membuatku pusing dengan semua permintaanmu. Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuan YunJae hyung saja, mereka yang lebih berpengalaman kalau di negara itu."_

"Tidak, karena Jaejoong _hyung_ sedang sibuk mempersipkan konsernya dan kurasa Yunho _hyung_ pasti bersamanya," ujar Changmin menempelkan ponselnya dengan bantuan bahunya sedangkan tangannya sedang membuka botol minuman dari kulkas.

"_Kau benar-benar mengacuhkannya sebulan ini? Dia pasti akan menghajarmu, Min."_

Menaruh botol minumannya, Changmin beranjak menuju balkon masih dengan ponsel yang melekat di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku mau semua sempurna. Dan dia harus menerimanya kali ini."

"_Aku jadi heran kenapa Kris bisa menolakmu sampai empat kali. Makanya seriuslah sedikit, Min."_

"Berisik Kyu. Aku pasti memastikan kalau dia akan mengangguk kali ini."

"_Jangan katakan kau akan memaksanya."_

"Yah sedikit paksaan mungkin tak mengapa bukan yang penting tujuanku tercapai."

"_Hah, sudah kuduga. Ya sudah, jangan menghubungi kalau bukan aku yang menghubungimu. Tao terus menggangguku sejak ia tak sengaja memergokiku menelponmu. Padahal kau mengacuhkan panggilan Kris untukmu."_

"Aku tahu, Sankyu Kyu. Kuharap semua selesai tepat waktunya."

Changmin menutup ponselnya dan kembali mematikan ponselnya. Ia menggunakan nomor lain untuk _hyung_ dan pekerjaanya. Nomor baru yang dipakainya dengan dalih nomor lamanya hilang.

Jika saja Changmin tak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya ia akan melakukan sendiri semua kejutan yang akan diberikannya untuk Kris. Hanya saja ia rela meminta pertolongan agar janji yang diucapkannya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Cukup dua tahun ia melewatkan ulang tahun Kris dengan hanya pesan singkat untuk _namja_ tersebut. Dan Changmin memastikan tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"_Gege_~"

Kris terperajat saat Tao tiba-tiba menubruknya. Beruntung ia tengah duduk di kursi dan tubuh jangkungnya terhempas ke sofa empuk.

"Ada apa, _Baby_?" tanya Kris mengelus surai pirang milik Tao. Sedari tadi ia memang hanya memandang kosong televisi yang tengah hidup namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana-mana. Bila selama latihan ia bisa mengalihkan semua bebannya tidak bila ia tengah seorang diri seperti ini.

"Wae?" ulang Kris lagi menyadari Tao hanya menatapnya sedari tadi.

"_Gege_ kenapa? Apa televisi menayangkan acara yang buruk hingga _gege_ terlihat tak menyukainya?" tanya Tao berbalik berpikir kalau apa yang sedang terjadi pada _gege_ kesayangannya karena televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara membosankan baginya.

"Bukan, Tao—"

"—tapi wajah _gege_ terlihat buruk," cibir Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris dan duduk di samping sang _namja_. Menyambar satu dari makanan yang berada di atas meja, "rasanya Tao tahu kenapa."

"Bukan _baby_, sudah jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu lagi," ujar Kris tersenyum kecil, menjauhkan Tao dari semua pikiran jeleknya. Ia masih ingat terakhir kali ia berwajah seperti ini dan berakhir dengan Tao yang mengerjai kekasihnya. Membuat _namja_ itu harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi karena sakit perut seharian.

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Awas saja kalau _sunbae_ seram itu menyakiti _gege_. Obat pencahar milik _umma_ Tao masih banyak," ujar Tao tertawa mengingat apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun padanya di hari ia mengerjai kekasih _gege_nya.

Keduanya tak berbicara lagi sesaat acara menayangkan acara kesukaan Tao. _Namja_ panda itu tampak asyik dan melupakan keberadaan Kris sendiri yang tak keberatan. Daripada ia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan Tao dengan kebohongan.

"Oh, ya Tao lupa. Lusa _Gege_ ulang tahun bukan? _Gege_ mau Tao belikan apa?" tanya sang panda EXO-M itu tampak berbalik arah.

"Apa saja _baby_, akan _gege_ terima dengan senang hati."

"_Gege_ tidak asyik. _Gege_ selalu memberikan apa yang Tao mau, kenapa selalu saja seperti ini, _gege_ tak pernah mau mengatakan apa keinginan _gege_."

Kris tahu Tao tengah merajuk padanya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal padanya. Tapi Tao tak akan pernah bisa mengabulkan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. Tak akan bisa.

"Maafkan _gege_, _Baby_. Baiklah _gege_ rasa jam tangan baru juga tak buruk. Apa kau mau memberikannya untuk _gege_?"

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo keluar ge, Tao baru ingat kalau diminta Lay-_umma_ memanggiil _gege_," ujar Tao menarik tangan Kris. Ia baru ingat alasannya mencari Kris. Semuanya berencana keluar sebentar, setelah lelah dengan semua persiapan mereka nanti yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sang leader EXO-M. Namun menemukan wajah sedih sang _gege_ membuatnya melupakan pesan _umma_nya.

"Ne _gege_. Tadi Kui Xian _gege_ menitipkan pesan pada Tao. Katanya "kalau kali ini juga tidak berhasil silahkan tenggelamkan saja _evil_ pabbo itu ke sungai Han" memang siapa yang dimaksud Kui Xian _gege_? Apa kita punya kenalan 'setan?'" tanya Tao sembari mereka berjalan keluar dorm.

"Sudah tak usah dipikirkan," ujar Kris menggandeng tangan Tao, memasang kembali topengnya saat menemukan membernya di dalam van. Tertawa menyembunyikan keresahannya sendiri.

'Harusnya aku yang ingin tenggelam ke sungai Han, _Hyung_. Kau membuatku bingung.'

.

.

.

"_Gege_ suka ini tidak?" tanya Tao saat mereka tengah memasuki salah satu toko jam besar di Korea. Setelah berpencar dengan membernya yang lain, Tao segera menarik Kris ke salah satu pertokoan. Kapan lagi ia bisa mencari hadian untuk Kris kalau bukan sekarang. Mereka pasti akan semakin sibuk menjelang lusa.

"Yang mana saja _Baby_."

"Sekali lagi _gege_ mengatakan hal begitu, Tao benar-benar akan mengirim kue berisi obat pencahar pada Changmin _sunbae_ lagi," ancam Tao pada Kris. Mana mungkin ia rela menyakiti _gege_ kesayangannya, dan lebih baik menjadikan seorang Changmin menjadi pelampiasannya. Ketakutannya sudah semakin berkurang pada seorang Voldemin terlebih ada seorang Kris yang akan selalu membelanya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali," ujar Kris mendekati etalesa toko dimana berjejer jam dengan berbagai mode keluaran terbaru. Maniks gelapnya menelisik satu persatu yang mana menarik hatinya. Pilihan Kris jatuh pada sebuah jam berwarna berantai silver di sudut kiri, "yang itu saja," tunjuknya.

"Baiklah, _gege_ pintar." Tao tertawa melihat Kris menggeleng padanya. Meminta sang pelayan toko membungkuskan hadiahnya padahal yang bersangkutan ikut bersamanya, "tunggu lusa baru Tao berikan ini untuk _gege_."

Kris tak menyadari kalau ada lengkung senyum Tao padanya. Walau sepolos apa pun seorang Huang Zi Tao, sang _baby_ panda itu tahu ada yang disembunyikan _gege_nya. Terlebih melihat seorang Kris kembali memasang topeng disekitarnya. Senyum Kris yang sebenarnya terlihat lebih baik. Dan sepertinya ia berhasil mengembalikan senyum itu.

"Itu SuLay _gege_," tunjuk Tao sesaat mereka keluar dari sebuah restoran menemukan sang leader bersama kekasihnya tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon. Sedikit tersembunyi dari kerumunan orang walau penyamaran mereka sempurna di bawah matahari terik ini.

"_Umma_~" Tao berteriak memanggil Lay yang menoleh padanya. Mengayunkan tangannya meminta Tao dan Kris mendekati mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar menikmati sisa hari ini ya?" ujar Kris melihat banyaknya kantong belanjaan di samping Suho. Sepertinya mereka habis berbelanja banyak.

Lay yang menyadari tatapan Kris sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja mereka beli. Membuat Kris memandang curiga pada ulah sang _umma_ _baby_ pandanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa duizzhang sayang, kau habis membeli apa Tao?" tanya Lay mengalihkan perhatian Kris padanya. Mereka tak mungkin mengatakan pada Kris kalau sedang mencari barang-barang untuk malam ulang tahun Kris bukan. Kejutan tak kan menarik kalau orang bersangkutan mengetahuinya.

"Hanya membeli hadiah buat _gege_, _Umma_. Bukankah lusa _gege_ ulang tahun? _Umma_ tak membelikan _gege_ hadiah?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja, yang lain pasti menunggu _hyung_," ujar Suho akhirnya menyadari sandi tunangannya yang meminat pertolongan sebelum bibir polos Tao membeberkan semua kejutan mereka.

Kejutan untuk sang duizzhang yang menggenanpi usianya menjadi dua puluh tiga tahun ini.

.

.

.

"Aihsssshhh … kemana kau _hyung_!"

Kris membanting ponselnya sendiri ke ranjang saat berulang kali ia mendial nomor yang sama namun hanya mailbox yang menjawabnya.

Ingin rasanya ia menelpon salah satu _hyung_ Changmin untuk mencari tahu, namun baru seminggu yang lalu Kris bertanya dan keduanya tak tahu kemana Changmin pergi. _Namja_ itu selalu keluar dari dormnya seorang diri bila sedang tak ada syuting. Dan Kris tak enak bila selalu menyusahkan kedua _sunbae_nya bila harus mencari tahu keberadaan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa kau menginginkan semua ini berakhir dengan sendirinya _hyung_?" Kris menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya di dalam kamar ini karena ia sengaja meminta untuk sendiri yang disanggupi membernya.

"Enam november _hyung_? Kali ini lagi-lagi kau mengingkari janjimu." Kris melirik jam weker di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul tepat pergantian hari. Berharap Changmin menjadi yang pertama namun ternyata didahului orang lain. Terlihat dari display handphonenya yang mulai berkedip menandakan pesan yang masuk dan jumlahnya tak sedikit.

Bukan Kris tak pernah mau menunjukkan perasaanya. Bukan ia tak ingin menjadi milik Changmin seutuhnya. Seharusnya Changmin menyadari semua isyarat dari tubuhnya kalau hanya _namja_ itu yang kini memenuhi hatinya.

"Jangan katakan kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita di hari kelahiranku, _Hyung_."

Tepat satu bulan hari ini komunikasi mereka terputus. Tanpa pesan tanpa suara, Kris bahkan tak ingat kapan mereka saling menyapa. Kesibukan yang semakin naik membuat ia menganggap acuh semua berpikir kalau ini hanyalah hal yang biasa dan Changmin akan menghubungi di kemudian hari.

Kris baru sadar kalau ia selalu menaikkan garis bibirnya sedikit saat menemukan nama yang sama masuk ke ponselnya. Tahu kalau sang kekasih masih peduli walau ia acap kali mengacuhkannya.

Menjangkau ponselnya sendiri, Kris mengetikan nama Changmin di sana dan ribuan search muncul di sana.

"Lihat … bahkan fasmu lebih mengetahui dimana kau berada dibandingkanku."

Di sana Kris melihat foto-foto yang tertanggal hari ini dimana Changmin tengah syuting untuk drama terbarunya. Tertawa dalam balutan seragam berbanding terbalik dirinya yang menggila karena ketidakpastian di sini.

"Apa kau lelah _hyung_ … menghadapiku?"

Kris menutup matanya sendiri, mematikan ponselnya tak menyadari ada pesan yang masuk ke sana dengan nama seseorang yang dinantikannya. _Evil_Min.

.

"Kuharap kau akan senang nanti, Kris." Ucapnya menutup ponselnya dan kembali melanjutkan kejutan kecilnya. Berharap semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana tana tahu kalau sang waktu masih betak mempermainkan keduanya.

.

"Kamsahamnida."

Kris membungkuk berkali-kali pada ratusan fans yang memberikan kejutan kecil untuknya. Hatinya menghangat merasakan acara mereka yang sukses bahkan ia mendapatkan bonus dengan sebuah perayaan ulang tahun untuknya.

Kris menonjok pelan bahu Suho, ia tahu kalau sang leader EXO-K itu yang menjadi otak semua ini bahkan Kris sejenak melupakan seseorang yang membuatnya harus memasang topeng lebih erat.

"_Gege_~ selamat ulang tahun." Tao memeluk erat tubuh Kris sembari memberikan kado berpola panda walau sebenarnya Kris sudah tahu apa isinya. Menerjang tubuh jangkung itu sesaat mereka meninggalkan panggung dan masuk backstage.

"_Gomawo_, Tao."

Kris menerima hadiah Tao dengan senyum juga ucapan selamat dari rekannya. Dan mereka mengatakan kalau hadiah kecil untuknya ada di dorm. Padahal Kris tak butuh hadiah apa pun, cukup ada 'keluarga' besarnya ini maka semua akan terasa lebih baik.

"Kris."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya menemukan _sunbae_nya berharap kalau itu adalah dia namun senyum bahagianya memudar saat menemukan kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sahabat Shim Changmin.

"Hadiah untukmu."

Kris menerima amplop yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. Mengernyit heran menemukan benda yang familiar dipegangnya. Tiket pesawat.

"Jepang? Apa ini Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi kalau tak ingin ketinggalan pesawat, Kris Wu. Dan kau kehilangan dia untuk selamanya," ujar Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Kris tanpa memberi penjelasan apa pun. Berjalan menjauhi Kris menuju satu sudt dimana kekasihnya tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Kris."

Hanya sebait itu yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun saat melewatinya. Membuat Kris bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Mungkinkah?"

Tak membuang waktu, Kris berlari menuju pintu belakang menghindari para fans dengan segera menaiki taksi. Tak memperdulikan kalau beberapa orang menatapnya heran. Ia akan bertaruh kali ini.

"Kui Xian ge, apa yang _gege_ berikan untuk Kris ge?" tanya Tao pada Kyuhyun, sesaat ia melihat Kyuhyun memberikan sesuatu sebelum sang _gege_ melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Sihir kecil untuk sang _dragon_, _Baby_." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menggenggam tangan Tao walau sang empu masih menatap heran, "kau akan tahu besok. Itu pun kalau Kris bisa pulang ke Korea dengan selamat."

Kyuhyun terpaksa datang ke tempat ini karena ternyata amplop yang dikirimkan Changmin ke dorm SUJU masih belum sampai pada empunya. Padahal Changmin mengatakan ia sudah memberitahu Kris untuk mengambilnya di sana.

'Kau harus membayar mahal kali ini, Shim Changmin.'

.

.

.

"Permisi … pesawat menuju Jepang dengan nomor penerbangan xxx masih belum berangkat kan?" Kris bertanya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu, berlari dari luar hingga ke dalam area bandara.

"Pesawat itu sebentar lagi berangkat, anda salah satu penumpangnya? Bisa saya lihat paspor dan tikenya?"

Kris terhenyak, ia melupakan paspornya karena langsung berlari dari gedung menuju bandara. Tapi senyum Kris kembali merekah saat melihat benda yang terselip di dalam amplop. Paspornya—dan entah bagaimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan barangnya.

Sejenak memeriksanya petugas bandara itu mengantarkan Kris menuju pesawat yang sebenarnya satu menit lagi berangkat beruntung Kris bisa mengejarnya tepat waktu dan kini duduk manis di dalam pesawat.

"Kupastikan aku akan mencekikmu, _Hyung_. Seenaknya saja mengacuhkanku dan sekrang tiba-tiba memintaku ke Jepang." Kris meremas sisa amplop di tangannya. Amplop berisikan paspor dan tiketnya juga sebuat kartu kecil yang seharusnya berisi ucapan selamat malah berisikan tantangan.

"**Temukan aku kalau kau bisa, Little **_**Dragon**_**. Atau kita akan berakhir sampai di sini."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Kris?"

Kris menatap curiga pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyambutnya sesaat ia keluar dari gerbang kedatangan. Seorang _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam dengan tubuh tegap.

"Saya Kawamura. Tuan Shim Changmin meminta saya untuk menjemput anda dan membawa anda ke penginapan."

Sang _namja_ setengah baya itu tersenyum mengerti akan kecurigaan Kris. Siapa juga yang tak akan curiga bila didatangi seseorang tak dikenal di negeri asing seperti ini.

"Jika anda tidak percaya silahkan hubungi tuan Shim."

Ah, Shit! Kris meninggalkan ponselnya di ranjang bahkan sejak dimatikannya semalam ia tak mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku akan ikut," ujar Kris akhirnya, toh ia tak memiliki tujuan kecuali menemukan _evil_ yang menyebabkannya terdampar di negeri orang.

"Mari ikut saya."

Kris mengikuti sang _namja_ menuju salah satu mobil yang sudah terparkir di luar. Masuk dan duduk di dalamnya tanpa suara.

Hanya menekurkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka. Menikmati pemandangan malam kota paling sibuk di Jepang.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kris heran saat menatapi jalanan yang semakin sepi. Sepertinya mereka ke arah berlawanan dengan pusat kota.

"Anda akan tahu nanti, bersabarlah ini akan sedikit lama, kita akan sampai sekitar satu jam lagi."

Kris membuka kado yang diberikan Tao sekedar melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Dan itu berarti Kris akan sampai di penginapan yang dikatakan sang penjemput pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit. Itu pun kalau perjalanan mereka semulus dipikirannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya _hyung_? Kalau hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita kau tak perlu repot melakukan ini semua."

Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat, rasanya ia bodoh serasa dipermainkan dengan mudah oleh seorang Shim Changmin. Mengikuti semua perintah _namja_ itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Kris," ujar sang pamam membukakan pintu memberikan ruang gerak pada Kris untuk keluar dan mendapati dirinya di depan sebuah penginapan di tengah gunung.

"Silahkan masuk dan anda akan menemukan tuan Shim di dalam sana."

Sang paman membungkuk sejenak sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Kris. Membuat _namja_ blonde itu menatap bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya bahkan saat ia tak merasakan kehadiran siap pun di penginapan dengan model minimalis tersebut.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, Kris tak menemukan siapa pun. Bahkan seseorang yang harus berjaga di depan penginapan.

Kertas?

"**Selamat litte **_**dragon**_** akhirnya kau sampai di tempat ini. Kita ada sebuah permainan kecil. Ikutilah. Jawablah semua pertanyaan ini dan kau akan menemukanku. Pertanyaan pertama. Apa kau merindukanku? Jika ya langkahkan kakimu ke dalam jika tidak berbaliklah."**

"apa-apaan ini?" geram Kris pada ulah kekanakan Changmin padanya. Apa maksudnya jika tidak ia harus keluar dan pulang ke Korea dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kubunuh kau nanti _Hyung_." Dan Kris melangkahkan kaki ke dalam penginapan yang ternyata bersambung langsung ke ruang besar seperti tempat makan bersama. Dan lagi-lagi Kris menemukan satu lembar kertas di sana.

"**Manisnya … jadi little **_**dragon**_**ku merindukan kekasihnya yang tampan ini?" **Kris berjanji akan menguliti Shim Changmin nantinya, tidak bila ia masih harus menemukan keberadaan _namja_ ini dan ia harus menahan keinginannya itu.

"**Aku bercanda Kris, satu pertanyaan lagi. Jika aku memiliki seorang calon hidup apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau akan melepaskanku? Jika ya ambillah tiket yang ada di balik taplak meja. Bila kau akan mempertahankanku, berjalanlah ke arah kanan dan ikuti jalan kecil yang ada disana."**

Hampir saja Kris meremukkan kertas ditangannya membaca kalimat yang tercetak di sana. Sepertinya Changmin harus berhati-hati setelah ini karena ternyata _evil_ seorang Shim Changmin itu menular terbukti dengan wajah Kris yang kini menyeringai padanya.

"Aku akan mempertahankanmu untuk kusiksa seumur hidup, _Evil_ Pabbo."

Kris memilih berjalan menuju arah kanan seperti yang ditunjukkan Changmin. Sesaat ia merobek tiket yang ditemukannya. Niatnya untuk memutilasi seorang Shim Changmin semakin kuat.

Setelah sebulan lamanya mengacuhkannya dan sekarang mengatakan memiliki kekasih lain. Apa mengkebiri juniornya cukup sebagai hukuman? Rasanya tidak … menjauhkan Changmin dari cinta abadinya sepertinya lebih cocok dan membuat _namja_ jangkung itu berguling-guling seperti balita. Itu menarik bila ia merekamnya dan menyebarkannya pada semua fans kekasihnya tersebut.

Kris menatap tabjub pada jalan kecil yang dilaluinya. Jalan ini berbeda dengan penginapan yang terang benderang. Tempat sekelilingnya gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi cahaya lilin sepanjang jalan ini saja. Orang gila mana yang menyiapkan semua ini di tengah gunung dengan angin yang mungkin bisa memadamkannya.

_Duk …_

Kaki Kris tak sengaja menabrak sebuah boneka di tengah jalan. Boneka berbulu putih dengan sebuah gantungan amplop kecil dilehernya. Boneka yang sangat dikenalnya. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda saat kepala sang boneka tertutup sapu tangan putih.

"Ace?" Kris mengeryit heran bagaiaman boneka kesayangannya berada di sini. Sepertinya ia harus mengiterogasi membernya karena menyebabkan benda-benda pribadinya keluar dari wilayah yang seharusnya.

"**Sudah kuduga kau akan mempertahankanku walau aku sangsi apa alasanmu, Kris. Jangan katakan untuk membunuhku … kau mencintai kekasih tampanmu ini bukan? Dunia bisa menangis bila kehilangan seorang Voldemin yang Agung."**

'Narsis,' bathin Kris lama-lama melihat kelakukan Changmin yang tertulis di kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"**Tapi aku tahu kalau seorang Kris sangat mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Jadi bisakah aku meminta satu hal. Tutuplah matamu dengan sapu tangan di kepala Ace. Dan berjalanlah lurus ke depan." **

'Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?' tanya Kris di dalam hati melihat jalanan gelap yang ada didepannya. Tak ada lagi penerangan di sana. Mungkin saja ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya. Namun niatnya berubah membaca pesan di sana seutuhnya.

"**Bukankah kau ingin menemuiku dan calonku, Kris."**

Kris mengambil sapu tangan dari bonekanya. Memasangkannya di matanya sendiri dan mulai berjalan lurus dengan membawa ace ikut serta. Mana mau ia meninggalkan 'anaknya'sendiri di sana.

Langkah kaki Kris semakin tak menentu karena tak tahu kemana ia melangkah namun suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Kris terus berjalan menuju arah suara tersebut berasal.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Wu YiFan."

_Dhuar … Dhuar …_

Tepat sesaat seseorang melepaskan sapu tangan dari matanya. Ratusan kembang api muncul di langit gelap. Membentuk kembang api indah di udara. Maniks Kris semakin melebar saat satu tulisan besar berada di sana.

"_Will You Marry Me."_

"_Hyung_!"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu dicarinya sosok yang seharusnya memenuhi janjinya.

_Buagh_

"Ouch … apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?"Changmin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Tak menyangka kalau kepalan tangan Kris yang menyambutnya dengan semua kejutan kecil yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Kemana saja kau _hyung_! Dan apa-apaan semua ini. Masa calonmu itu biar kugulingkan ke bawah gunung!"

Tawa Changmin pecah mendengarnya, memeluk perutnya sendiri yang sangat kram. Kenapa otak kekasihnya bisa selemot ini bahkan mengalahkan Junsu _hyung_nya. Tak sadarkah kalau kembang api itu tertuju hanya untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar mau berkenalan?" Changmin berjalan mendekati kris. Mengambil tangan Kris, memasangkan sesuatu di jari manis sang _namja_.

"Perkenalkan calon istriku, Wu YiFan. Leader EXO-M milik yang sudah menjadi milik seorang Magnae DB5K."

Kris tak bisa mengatakan apa pun saat ini. Sesaat ia bisa melihat sebuah meja makan dengan makanan dan wine di atasnya. Caddle light dinner di atas gunung. Benar-benar khas seorang Shim Changmin.

"Aku belum terlambat kan? Selamat ulang tahun Wu YiFan."

_Dhuar … dhuar …_

Kembang api kembali mengisi langit malam dan Kris bisa melihat jam ditangannya berganti tepat sesaat kembang api itu mengudara untuk kedua kali. Ini adalah kejutan untuknya, kejutan ulang tahunnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menerimaku, Kris? Atau kau akan menolakku lagi? Aku akan pergi jika kau melakukannya. Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa dengen ketidakhadiranku sebulan ini kan?"

Kris mengutuk senyum di wajah Changmin. Bukankan ini artinya ia tak memiliki pilihan selain 'ya'. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Membuatnya merasakan arti kesepian dan memberikan pilihan yang membuatnya harus mengiyakannya bila tak ingin kehilangan seorang Changmin untuk kedua kali.

"_Kupastikan lamaranku yang ke lima kau pasti akan menerimanya, little dragon."_

"_Aku akan melakukan apa pun dan memastikan kau menjawab hanya dengan 'ya' pada tanggal enam november nanti."_

Kris teringat dengan perkataan Changmin waktu itu. _Namja_ itu melakukannya dengan baik terbukti dengan mulut Kris yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, _Hyung_."

"Tidak. Aku menginginkan kata yang jelas keluar dari bibir ini," ujar Changmin mengusap bibir Kris dengan jari jempolnya. Candu yang ditahannya untuk membuat rencananya berhasil.

"I will Shim Changmin," ujar Kris tersenyum kecil mengusap bekas pukulan di bibir Changmin yang sedikit pecah, "sakitkah _hyung_?"

Changmin menggeleng, mengecup singkat bibir Kris. Sejenak menggantikan nyeri kecil dengan rasa manis milik sang _namja_. Memeluknya sebentar sebelum menarik tangan Kris untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

"Perayaan ulang tahunmu dan juga keberhasilanku malam ini," ujar Changmin menjelaskan melihat wajah bingung Kris. Menyodorkan satu gelas berisi wine.

"Cherrrss …"

Dan kedua _namja_ itu bersulang menikmati waktu di malam buta hanya berdua. Tertawa bersama sejenak menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"_Hyung_ … kenapa kau menyewa penginapan tanpa pegawai di tengah gunung begini?" tanya Kris di sela acara makan tengah malam mereka.

Changmin menaikkan lengkung bibirnya sebelum ia membuat Kris harus bergidik merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau tak berpikir kita hanya makan di sini kan, Kris?"

"Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Tentu saja … kita akan menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh untuk bercinta semalam suntuk di penginapan ini," ujar Changmin menyeringai pada Kris membuat _namja_ blonde itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuap makanan.

"Aku menolak!"

"Terserah kalau kau bisa pulang tanpa tiket dan paspormu," ujar Changmin memainkan dua benda yang dicurinya dari kantong celana Kris sesaat ia memeluknya tadi.

"Kau! Aku membencimu Shim Changmin."

"Daisuki mo, Wu YiFan." Changmin hanya tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Kris padanya, tertawa setan dengan emosi yang kini ditunjukan Kris padanya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU _EVIL_ BRENGSEK!"

.

The End (?)

,

A/N:

Our Weeding as Purpose done^^~

Special thanks for chapter before:

Abstrak| Re Suka| Alika Malik| Aspirerainbow| MinnieChangkyu56| MimiJJW| Reeeee| miszshanty05| The Biggest Fan of YunJae| MagnaeKyu| Hyunieeh| Kim Eun Seob| Juli Constantine| Kim Jaerin| Ekasudaryadi| Loli93| Bluefire0805| Ryeocha| the AKTF| hyona21| Karuru-chan| AngelGie Hantaoris| Zheyra Sky| myuu myuu| adilia taruni 7| All sider in this ff

Buat yang nanyain KyuTao, mian Mizu gak bakal publish side story nya di FFN. Cukup dengan MinKris adja, Mizu hampir nangis kemarin gegara ada yang jelekin ngatain yang gak2. Mizu ga mau nyari ribut lagi dear ini cuma fanfict ga suka ga usah baca. Kalau ff Mizu yang buruk silahkan saja tapi tidak dengan copelnya.

Kalau ada yang mau ff KyuTao nya mungkin bakal Mizu publish d WP Mizu slight YunJae rated M (yang minta YJ NC kemarin siapa? xDD). Mian banget soal ini. Cuma MinKris, crack copel yang ada di FFN yang lain bakal ada di WP Mizu. Gak mau ribut ama shipper yang terlalu fanatik ampe ngebash ff orang lain dikiranya Mizu ga bakal tahu walau dia di luar ffn ngomonginnya, I Know Dear*bow*

.

.

.

Epilog

Drrrrttt …

"_Hyung_, ponselmu." Kris yang masih setengah mengantuk mendorong bahu Changmin yang berada di sampingnya. Meminta sang _namja_ menjawab ponsel yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergetar di meja nakas.

"Biarkan saja."

"Angkat _hyung_, siapa tahu penting," ujar Kris mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk bangun sedangkan ia kembali menarik selimut putih yang melorot ke bawah. Menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Matanya masih mengantuk bila ia bahkan baru bisa memejamkan matanya tiga jam yang lalu. Salahkan Changmin yang bermain tidak kira-kira.

Mengusap matanya pelan, Changmin duduk di samping ranjang membelakangi Kris. Menjangkau ponsel silver yang terus berkedip dengan panggilan dari seseorang.

Bahkan dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul semuanya Changmin mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_SHIM CHANGMIN PABBO. KEMBALIKAN KRIS KE KOREA SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Sontak maniks Changmin melebar mendengar teriakan keras dari ujung sana. Jantungnya langsung bekerja kencang, membuat kesadarannya langsung kembali. Changmin mengutuk siapa pun yang berani membentaknya, namun nyalinya menciut melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Jaejoong _hyung_?"

"_Kembali ke Korea hari ini juga. Kris ada jadwal nanti malam begitu pun juga kau, Magnae. Kalau kau tak sampai kemari secepatnya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kulkas di dormmu."_

Shit! Changmin mengutuk kalau ia melupakan satu jadwalnya padahal seminggu ke depan ia akan bebas. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kris mendongakkan kepalanya melalui bahu Changmin. Suara keras Jaejoong tadi membuat kantuknya juga menghilang dengan segera.

"Tidak," jawab Changmin pelan, ia masih tak rela acaranya hancur berantakan hanya karena satu jadwal konyol itu tak menyadari kalau tangan Kris menelusup mengelus perutnya—menggoda Changmin.

"Ssshhh … apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?"

"Menurutmu _Hyung_?" balik Kris bertanya sedangkan tangannya mulai turun ke bawah menyentuh benda yang semalam membuat lubangnya kini kesakitan.

"Aku mau bertanya _hyung_, kapan kita akan menikah?"tanya Kris santai padahal Changmin bersusah payah menahan tangannya yang sedang mengerjai milik Changmin.

"Lima tahun lagi."

"Kau bercanda _Hyung_?" Kris tak sengaja menggenggam erat milik Changmin membuat _namja_ itu mendeliknya kesal. Salahkan mulut asal Changmin padanya.

Brugh

Changmin berbalik berpura-pura kesal pada Kris yang tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah padanya. Memasang wajah tajam walau sesaat berubah lembut pada Kris.

"Aku bercanda Kris. Tak lama lagi. Tunggu saja aku menculikmu lagi untuk berdiri di kapel."

"Kau benar-benar suka menculikku ya, _Hyung_?" sindir Kris menarik kepala Changmin, mengecup bibir sang _namja_ dan mengajaknya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga erangan dan desahan kembali terdengar di sebuah kamar penginapan tanpa penguni kecuali mereka tersebut.

"_Ya, Shim Changmin matikan ponselmu dulu sebelum melakukan hal mesum begitu, Pabbo! Dan kau harus pulang siang ini juga."_

_Klek_

Changmin dan Kris hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Jaejoong lagi. Sengaja menggoda sang _umma_ yang kini wajahnya merona malu di Korea sana.

"Jahil."

"Kau yang mengajariku, _Hyung_."

Changmin mengecup singkat dahi Kris. Membagi semua kebahagiaanya pada _namja_ blonde itu.

"Tunggulah, Kris. Kupastikan kau akan berdiri tak lama lagi di kapel bersamaku."

"Yah, asal jangan menculikku lagi, _Hyung_. Kau harus meminta izin dengan benar kali ini," ujar Kris memeluk tubuh Changmin. Menyamankan dirinya di lengan Changmin.

"Aku tahu." Changmin menarik kepala Kris dalam sebuah ciuman lembut lainnya. Sejenak menghabiskan waktu hingga mereka harus kembali ke dunia yang berbeda. Dunia yang membuat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum hambar satu sama lainnya. Di saat sang _Dragon_ mengenakan cincin dari seorang _Evil_ Magnae di jari manisnya. Changmin tahu waktu itu akan segera tiba, waktu dimana ia benar -benar'menculik' Kris untuk tinggal selamanya disisinya. Tak akan lama lagi, pasti.

.

See You in Next Chapter

Or

Next side Story? xD

.


End file.
